Catching Fire 2
by Karin-Chii
Summary: Hunger games lover, hunger gameas haters, all welcome! This story continues where Catching Fire left off, more towards Romance, but there will be actions! Peeta, Gale and Katniss' love triangle. Or maybe there will be a square?


_Hello all my fans and new readers! I know I have originally started a series on Hunger games that I never continued, but I just watched "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire" yesterday and I thought "Oh my gosh! I need to make a story for this! The Peeta Katniss and Gale Katniss love is too much for me to ignore!" Haha of course, I also watched frozen, but then it's harder to do a frozen story in comparison and stuff although I do wish Elsa would find a nice boy to marry. God I love Elsa so much! Haha anyways thanks for all of you who have been favoring and subscribing to my stories. _

_**#1**__ goes to __**Sugar Sugar Rune 2**_

_And __**#2**__ goes to __**Absolute Boyfriend 2**_

_(yes I know none of the story names are original blah blah blah! Just kidding haha well I do have good story names for my vampire knight series which isn't as popular right now so yeah. Well anyways. Since I am done with this chapter, I will probably be working on my top 2 stories then so on. But MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY 2014! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A GREAT ONE FOR CHRISTMAS AND A BETTER ONE FOR NEW YEARS COUNT DOWN! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! ADIOS BYEBYE!) [my Spanish sucks, Chinese is better la]_

Summary from Wiki [ignore if you already watched the movie or book etc]

**Hunger games:** The nation of Panem consists of a wealthy Capitol ruling twelve poorer districts. As punishment for a past rebellion, each district must provide two "tributes" - one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 selected by lottery (the "Reaping") - once every year to compete in the Hunger Games; they must fight to the death in an arena, with the sole survivor rewarded with fame and wealth. In District 12, when Primrose Everdeen is chosen in her first Reaping, her older sister Katniss, an expert archer, volunteers to take her place. Peeta Mellark, a baker's son, is selected as the other district tribute. Katniss and Peeta are taken to the Capitol accompanied by their mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, a past District 12 victor and heavy drinker, and chaperone Effie Trinket. During a TV interview with host Caesar Flickerman, Peeta reveals his love for Katniss. She is outraged, believing it to be a ploy to gain favor with Sponsors who can provide gifts during the Games, but discovers Peeta is sincere. The televised Games begin with the tributes positioned in front of weapons and supplies piled in and around a structure called the Cornucopia. Katniss ignores Haymitch's advice to avoid the temptation, and barely escapes death in the inevitable melee over the supplies; eleven others are not so lucky. She tries to get as far away from the others as possible in the forest, but is eventually treed by the Careers (tributes from Districts 1 and 2 who almost always win the Games due to their training at special academies). Rue, the District 11 girl, is hiding in a nearby tree and quietly draws her attention to a tracker jacker nest. Katniss drops the nest on her besiegers; the poisonous flying insects kill one and drive the rest away. Stung herself, Katniss loses consciousness. When she wakes up, she finds that Rue has taken care of her for days. They become friends and allies. Katniss devises a plan to destroy the pile of supplies the Careers have gathered together. With Rue acting as a decoy to draw their enemies away, Katniss sets off mines planted around the supplies. Afterward, she hears Rue's call for help. When Katniss frees Rue from a trap, she has to dodge a spear thrown by Marvel, which impales Rue. Katniss kills Marvel with her bow, then tearfully comforts the dying Rue, whose televised death sparks a riot in Rue's district. Panem's President, Coriolanus Snow, summons head gamemaker Seneca Crane to express his displeasure at how these Games are turning out; instead of providing a safety valve for social unrest, they are having the opposite effect. Haymitch convinces Crane to make a rule change to appease the anger in the districts. It is announced that tributes from the same district can win as a team. Katniss then searches for Peeta and finds him with a badly infected leg from a sword wound. When a feast is proclaimed at the Cornucopia, with the promise that each tribute will find what they need there, Peeta insists that Katniss not risk herself to get medicine for him. However, when he falls asleep, she heads there. Upon arrival, she is ambushed and pinned by Clove, but when Clove boasts that she killed Rue, she is killed by Thresh, the District 11 male. Thresh tells Katniss that he will let her go this one time for Rue. Crane eventually unleashes a pack of hound-like creatures, resulting in Thresh's death. Katniss and Peeta flee to the roof of the Cornucopia, where they find Cato, the only other survivor. After a struggle, Katniss wounds Cato with an arrow and Peeta hurls him to the creatures below. With Peeta and Katniss apparently victorious, the rule change is suddenly revoked. Peeta tells Katniss to shoot him. She instead gives him half of the Nightlock (poisonous berries) they collected. Before they can commit suicide, the couple are hastily proclaimed the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Haymitch warns Katniss that she has made powerful enemies with her display of defiance. Crane is locked in a room with a bowl of Nightlock. As Peeta and Katniss return to District 12, President Snow ponders the situation. Cast

**Catching fire: **After surviving the 74th Hunger Games, "tributes" Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark return home to District 12. President Snow visits Katniss and explains that her actions in the Games have inspired rebellions across the districts. He orders her to use the upcoming victory tour to convince everyone her actions were out of genuine love for Peeta, not defiance against the Capitol. The tour first visits District 11, home of the young girl, Rue, whom Katniss befriended in the Games. Katniss and Peeta voice their personal thoughts regarding the fallen tributes. The crowd responds by raising a three-finger salute as a show of solidarity, but the instigator is immediately executed by peacekeepers before a shocked Katniss. Haymitch Abernathy, mentor to Katniss and Peeta, warns them that the "show" of their relationship must continue for the rest of their lives. Katniss suggests a public engagement between herself and Peeta, which is carried out and congratulated by Snow at his mansion in the Capitol. Returning home, Katniss warns her friend Gale Hawthorne of Snow's threat to kill both their families. Peacekeepers crack down on District 12 and Gale is publicly whipped after attacking new Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread. Snow announces a special Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell, where all tributes will be selected from previous victors. Katniss immediately devotes herself to ensuring Peeta survives, recruiting Haymitch's help to do so. Effie Trinket draws Katniss and Haymitch's names, but Peeta immediately volunteers to take Haymitch's place. As they prepare, Haymitch reveals that all the tributes are angry at being returned to the Games. He advises Katniss to make allies, but Katniss is reluctant. In the pre-Games interviews, the tributes attempt to question the system. Katniss wears her wedding dress, as ordered by President Snow, but her stylist Cinna rigs it to burst into flames and transform into a representation of a mockingjay. As punishment, Cinna is later severely beaten by Peacekeepers before a helpless Katniss is sent into the arena. In the Games, Katniss allies with Finnick Odair and an elderly woman, Mags, from District 4. The arena's outer forcefield shocks Peeta, stopping his heartbeat until Finnick revives him. The group flees a poisonous fog, and Mags sacrifices herself so as to avoid slowing them down. When vicious primates attack, Peeta is saved by the unexpected sacrifice of a tribute from District 6. The group escapes to a beach and meets District 3's Wiress and Beetee, and District 7's Johanna Mason. Wiress discovers the arena is designed like a clock with regular hazards each hour. She then dies in a battle at the Cornucopia. Beetee suggests using one of the hazards, a tree that is struck by lightning every 12 hours, and a coil of wire to electrocute the other remaining tributes. The group separates to prepare the trap, but once alone Johanna appears to attack Katniss — in reality cutting the tracker from Katniss' arm. Katniss returns to the tree and finds Beetee, unconscious with the wire from the tree attached to a makeshift spear. Unable to find Peeta, Katniss almost attacks Finnick, but Finnick reminds her to consider "who the real enemy is", as Haymitch had advised her prior to the Games in the Capitol. Katniss attaches the remaining wire to an arrow and shoots it into the arena forcefield as the lightning hits, causing a power failure that takes down the the dome's forcefield as well as the Capitol's surveillance. Katniss awakens in an aircraft to find Haymitch, Finnick and Plutarch Heavensbee, the head Gamemaker, who is revealed to be a rebel against Snow. He tells her they are bound for District 13, headquarters of the rebellion, and that half the tributes were aware of the plan to escape with Katniss, as a symbol for the growing rebellion. They were unable to rescue Peeta and Johanna, who were taken by the Capitol. A distraught Katniss is sedated after attacking Haymitch. She awakens to find Gale by her side, who reassures her her family is safe but tells her District 12 was destroyed as retaliation for her escape.

-*.O.*-

_It all seemed like yesterday that all of these events happened. From living a better off life in the victors' village, to the 75__th__ annual hunger games._

-*.O.*-

"_do you love me?"_

"_Gale, you know how I feel about you?"_

-*.O.*-

People say, time will tell. But as of right now, I am confused as hell.

My love Gale grows stronger each day as the tour went on to each of the district. Yet, inside I had to pretend I loved Peeta, or else our family, our district, _and Gale…_would be in danger. And it seemed like the more I go on with the act, the more I realize it was less of an act.

I once wanted to run away with Gale, and forget about the remaining of district 12, or whatever happens to them. I once let fear in, and obtrained selfishness. Yet now…

Now that the game is over, and Gale is by my side, comforting me, all I can think about is Peeta. What is wrong with me?

All my life, I been best friends with Gale Hawthorne, we literally do everything together. And sure enough I was determined that my love for him was true, was real. And whatever I had for Peeta was out of pity, was all for a show. But now, it seems like the show had became the reality when the game begun. When watching people around me that I loved died, when seeing all the frightfulness in other people's eyes as ambition takes over I realized something inside me had changed along with the citizens of all 12 districts. It pains me to realize this so late, but I loved Peeta even though he is not the brightest with things. Despite all his flaws, he was kind, and was always there for me. I know Gale would have done the same thing, but all I can ever think about while lying on this bed is imagining what the capital would do to Peeta now that they have a hold of him.

Gale, sitting right beside me holding my hands, hugging me a reassuing me that everything is alright just suddenly wasn't enough. Everytime when I closed my eyes, all I can see is a different torture the capital had on Peeta.

_Peeta.,.peeta._

God forbid, I know this is wrong, i know it was all just an act, and that I use to come home to Gale to clarify my feelings for him was true, but this time everything about Gale just seems to fade away.

My heart lost its place, and now is searching for Peeta.

_What do I do? _

"Katniss!"

I turned around, it was Prim, coming into the room to check and see if I was alright.

"I knew you would've out smarted the capital!" Prim said as she hugged me.

"Prim," I closed my eyes as I embraced the hug. I miss the scent she had, the herbal scent mixed with the smoke of the coals she always carried with her in district 12. The smell of my hometown just tends to calm me down at the wildest times.

"How are you feeling? Are you still sore anywhere? Or pain?"

I smiled, "No, I'm alright, I just…" as I looked towards the water jug.

"Oh are you thirsty? Let me get some water for you."

"I guess I will just excuse myself for now then." Gale said as he left the room.

Prim locks the door behind Gale and turned around, "Now tell me, what is really going on."

"N-nothing."

"Don't start with that Katness. I been living with you for practically all my life, and here you're trying to convince me you're alright? I don't think so. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"It's Peeta…" I paused as I took a sip of the water, "I am not sure about this, but I think I may have feelings for him."

"So your telling me that the act that you put on infront of the show was real? T-the baby?"

"No, not the baby, but I think half of the time, the act I thought I had on had been actually real."

Prim gasped in surprise.

"Please Prim! Please don't tell anyone else, especially Gale…" I looked away, "The last person I want to know is him. I don't want to hurt his feelings…"

"But, the longer you hide the feelings you have for him, when Gale finds out, the more you will hurt him"

"I know, but I won't know how to face him afterwards if I were to tell him that I realized I didn't love him, and in fact I loved Peeta."

It was then, that the door opened up, and on the otherside of it was Gale, looking at my disappointedly.

"Don't worry, you don't have to mention it to him anymore," he said it as he walked off with a cold tone.

_Gale…no…_

I wanted to run after him, but I was still drugged and could barely move without collapsing. As I tried to get a hold of myself and stand up I accidentally slipped and dropped the glass cup onto the floor. As the glass shattered, I could see pieces of the glass going into my skin, cutting it.

Blood, slowly floating out of my skin, the pain, the relief, and moreover, the drug being released through the loss of blood.

"KATNISS!" Prim yelped.

"Prim, its okay…I got this." I looked back, "Please just let me be this time Prim." I said it as I dragged myself out the door and went after Gale.

The long hallway was filled with low dimmed lights, and soon at the end was Gale standing by the balcony. I slowly limped my way quietly towards him. But before can reach him I tripped over a step I didn't see. I gasped _.This is it, he'll probably run away again, how pathetic am I? I can't even stand against a step._

Suddenly, I felt a set of arms catching me right before I hit the ground. I slowly opened my eyes; it was Gale squatting down to catch me.

"Seriously, I can't keep my eyes off of you just for a minute huh?"

"Gale!"

"Yes, I'm Gale"

I hugged him tightly before he can say anything else.

"You know, just because you're hugging me doesn't mean that I haven't heard what you said to Prim back there right?"

"I-I know…but I don't want us to lose what is left of us just because of that. That is why I didn't want to tell you Gale…you're too important to lose…"

Gale got closer to my face as he said, "then you won't mind if I do this for the one last time right?" Before I could have time to respond, he kissed me.


End file.
